


But the sex is good

by sanami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanami/pseuds/sanami
Summary: Daichi and Eita are roommates. One thing leads to another. 
 
written for my best friend that inspired me to write some pwp featuring our newest crack ship addition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a ff in english and also my first time writing pwp in english. Have fun reading this!

Eita didn’t know anymore what had happened, what they had said to trigger this moment. He didn’t know why he was pressed against the wall of his own bedroom, why he was surprisingly comfortable with the sudden closeness to the shorter man. Already lost in the dark eyes of Daichi he looked down to his roommate. Eita licked nervously his lips, was suddenly pulled down in a rough kiss. Lips clashed on lips and a fight for dominance began. His Hands seemed to find the way to Daichis short black hair almost automatic, grabbed the dark bangs of black hair in the moment of passion.

  
Cold fingers found a way under his shirt. Eita moaned surprised at the sudden sensation. He could feel the grin on the lips of Daichi as he exploited the given opening and took the dominance over the kiss with pleasure. A few moments longer Eita had the chance to savor the moment before his hand was suddenly taken. The kiss ended far too soon, left behind a feeling of emptiness. He yearned for more of these addictive feelings, craved for more of these hot kisses. Instead of getting a second turn of the wanted intimate touches he was pulled to his bed. Eita grinned slightly. He liked where this was going. Before Daichi could do another thing he pulled him close into another kiss. His hands found the hem of Daichis Shirt, shoved it up. Their lips broke apart – only a moment to let their shirts go down to the floor. Craving for more of these touches their lips locked yet again in another kiss while Eitas fingers were fumbling with Daichis belt. Unlike Daichi he didn’t wear a belt. As Eita reached the fabric of Daichis Jeans, the black-haired man had opened his own pair of pants already. Eita felt how the fabric slid down, gasped as Daichis callused fingers wrapped themselves around his already half hard cock. His own hands halted for a moment in their task of opening the jeans the other male wore. As Daichis fingers slid over his cock he tried with shaken hands to unbutton his jeans. But instead of freeing Daichi of his trousers he was pushed down the bed, used the chance to free himself from the clothes that had not left his body in a satisfying extent.  
With hazy eyes he watched Daichi as he unbuttoned his jeans, let the fabric of jeans and shorts side down to the floor. Eitas eyes looked down to Daichis full-blown erection – needy and hungry for salvation. Daichi slide onto the bed, hovered for a moment over Eita. He closed his eyes, ready for another kiss. Instead he could feel the hot breath of Daichi at his ear.

  
“Turn!”, he groaned and gave Eita the room to follow his command.

  
Eita rolled on his stomach and got in his knees. A cold finger stroked a subtle line down his spine, left behind a mix of hot longing and cold thrill.  
He heard the familiar rip and rustling of the condom wrap and a faint noise of clicking that he interpreted as the tube of lube. He prepared himself mentally for the entrance of one finger, gasped as he was suddenly filled with not only a finger but Daichis big cock. He wanted to disagree with Daichis way of doing this but could only moan at the bittersweet pain. Daichi gave him a short moment to adjust himself to the unfamiliar feeling before he began to move in a fast and hard rhythm. Eita clawed his fingers into the sheets, moaned loudly as Daichi hit all the right places in this unfamiliar hard rhythm. This wasn’t his first time getting fucked by another man. But it was the first time being fucked in such a hard and rough way. He had to admit that he kinda liked it that way more than the other way.

  
“Harder!” he demanded. “Deeper!”

  
Daichi followed his order, thrusted deeper and harder into Eita. Eita groaned and threw his head backwards as Daichi gave him the best fuck in his life. As he came by another deep thrust of Daichi he groaned loud. Daichi continued his rhythm a few seconds longer before he also came. After savoring the last moment of his orgasms Daichi let his cock slide out of Eitas ass, positioned himself next to him on the bed. Eita watched Daichi as he laid down. He grinned slightly.

  
“Up for another round?”

  
Daichi laughed. “Maybe?”

  
“Sometimes. Not now. But maybe tomorrow?”

  
“Sounds fine.” Daichi agreed.

  
Eita hummed pleased with this unexpected development. His hips ached and his ass was throbbing in succession of the unused roughness. But hey. The Sex was good.

 

 


End file.
